Midlands
Grasslands, highlands and hills spread around river valleys south of the Trollhaven mountains. The subcontinent area here is colloquially known as the “Midlands" south of Manorym, but not yet the lands of Thogen. Geographical Features Bay of Horns The Bay of Horns refers to the long section of water that stabs into the heart of the brazen hill. It is known for its many rocky cliffside areas - large protrusions of jagged rock gave the Bay its name. Brazen Hills The Brazen Hills are an area that separates the Darkfeather Forest from the Midlands. It is a rough, hilly area, though more arable and livable then the Rynhold Highlands to the west. The long Bay of Horns juts into the heart of the hill land. It is known for its rich copper mines. (Located at 8F) Ceravian Woodlands East of the forests of Ulkar, and south of the forests of Kalmaen, the trees become much thicker than the more open glades in these other areas. The Ceravian Woodlands were settled later than the other areas due to the unsuitability of the soil in many areas for farming, and the difficulty of development in the thick, warm forests. The Ceravian woodlands are also noted to be riddled with tunnels, caves and caverns, generally seen as an ill-omened place to settled. (Located at 15U, 16U, 17U, 15V, 16V, 16W) Far River The largest river in the Midlands, it runs from the Rynhold Highlands down into various river valleys, all the way until the sea. It’s major fork is where it flows into the Longwater Bay - the river before this point is the “Upper Far". Beyond this point is the “Lower Far" which runs all the way to the east, to the Far’yn Delta and eventually Watcher Bay. (Located at 9F, 9G, 8G, 8H, 8I) Gibria Gibria (known in some other human tongues as "Brightmoon" and among the Creudyn as Ejziget) is a large island laying off the southern coast of the midlands. It is filled with lush jungles and some swampy areas - a good deal of habitation is along the coastal areas. Gibria is named after Gibrior, the Warrior-King who founded it, and can refer also to the nation of the same name .(Located at 11H, 11I, 12G, 12H, 12I, 13I, ) Green Mountains A range of lower mountains, connected geographically to the Rynhold Mountains in the west. The mountains form the border between Iolos and Silvern, and continue into Coronia, forming the north-east border between Silvern and Coronia. Longwater Bay The Longwater bay is located at the end of a tributary of the far river, laying at an important juncture between Manorym and the Midlands. It is one of the most important trading areas of the region, with Midlands and Salt Folk traders conducting an immense amount of shipping here. (Located at 8G) Rustwood Hills The Rustwood Hills are a hilly, craggy area in the southeast of the Midlands. It gets it's name from the massive Blood Trees that grow here, absolutely massive redwoods known for their very hard and resilient bark. (Located at 9I, 9J) Rynhold Highlands The Rynhold Highlands refer to the hilly and mountainous area in the far west of Manoyrm. It is here that the Faryn river has its origin. At the point where the Far River drops from the highlands is the majestic Chalice Falls. The Highlands are often harsh, but do have areas suitable to human settlement - but are not nearly as fertile as the Far Vales to the east. The Highland drops in altitude on its north side as it meets the sea - this forested strip of land sloping down to the sea is called the Hewn Coast. (Located at 8E, 8D, 9E) The Salt Tunnels The Salt Caverns are a near mythical area of caves that supposedly lie under the very ocean - between the island of Gibria and the Ceravian Woodlands. Supposedly the Salt Tunnels connect the cavern systems of Ceravian and Gibria. It is said that once there was actually a strange, ancient, direct road between the two areas - but that Gibrior destroyed it, so that his foes could not flee from Gibria back to the Mainland. Today, any intact Salt Tunnel is a treasure to be guarded. Cities Armorgan Armorgan is the principle naval trading port of Kalmaen, located at the ending points of the Forest Roads. Compared to many other coastal cities, it is relatively humble, Kalmaen always having done brisker trade by land. However, there was always a need for certain goods to be moved, and the sprawling Armorgan slowly emerged from a tiny fishing village to fill this need. The Great Forest Road connects Armorgan directly to Tzelnaros, so that the royalty may experience samplings of the relatively exotic goods delivered here. (Located at 17T) Baros (Located at 17U) Chalice Guard Chalice Guard is the capital of the nation of Kolvecca . Chalice Guard started as a fortress of a Kolveccan leader, located in the small vale where the Far River flowed before dropping from the cliffs of the Chalice Falls. Because of this height, Chalice Guard became a near unassailable location. The Fortress, which had a truly majestic view to the lands below, soon began to be surrounded by houses, some Kolveccans settling there for the stability it provided. The valley here was even able to support crops, as were grown in the lands below. Chalice Guard became a center of exchange and power and it’s Lord exerted his influence on the river lowlands below. Those nearest to the Guard were more loyal than those further down the river, creating a dissonance between the more settled Kolveccans of the Upper Far and the more nomadic tribes of the Lower Far, who would eventually found the seperate nation of Kalmaen'' (Located at 11R)'' Farmouth Referred to by the locals as the City of the Sun, Farmouth is a great city built on the Far'yn Delta. It is the main center of Joviluu worship, the capital of Coronia, and is inhabited mainly by humans and the Rapturians. Founded by the legendary prophet Aurus before memory, it is the most ancient major city within the republic's borders. It proudly displays rigid stone architecture, with smooth marble facades, towering pillars, and sturdy square foundations that give the city an overall sophisticated look. Farmouth boasts proudly of its clean, smooth streets and flawless facades, kept up both by persistent maintenance and hefty fines against defacers of the architecture. Some even claim that a man could run barefoot for an entire day through the city and suffer not a single wound on his soles. Of course, behind its gilded exterior, Farmouth is hardly more advanced than the rest of the Midlands, and relies on the Far for water and fire for warmth. Farmouth is divided into two main districts: the Sun District and the Gold District. The Sun District is on the western bank of the Far River. It is laid out as a sun-shape of roads radiating out from the center plaza where the Cathedral of Joviluu stands. While there are many homes in this district, it is largely considered a commercial zone, with hotels, shops, bars, and the like lining the streets. On the eastern bank is the Gold District. It is laid out as a basic grid, and is the main residential zone of the city. It is here where the Chancellor's Mansion resides, right across the river from the Cathedral. Connecting the two districts are two bridges: one near the Cathedral and one near the river's mouth. Along the shore of the bay are docks and shipyards where the city keeps its many ships and, not far away, a great stone lighthouse towers over the port, a huge structure topped with a bust of Joviluu herself, in her arms the flames of the great beacon that guides the sailors to safety. (Located at 20R) Features - School of Architecture, Cathedral of Joviluu, Great Lighthouse of the Holy Beacon Galyntyn Galyntyn is the capital of the nation of Mithrassen. It was comissioned by Queen Seytal and built nearly from scratch, at the end of the Bay of Horns. The city was built in circles radiating from its harbour, culminating in the impressive Royal Palace, as well as the High Gardens, where the nobility ruled. Galyntyn is the political and administrative center of the nation, and a symbol of the royalty, as well as an important trade point, though most trade occours in the areas east of it. (Located at 14Q) Darkcliff A small city located in Eastern Ine, it manages to exist as a stopping point for trade travelling around the Eastern Midlands. It has meagre local industries, but enough to keep it in existence. It is also noted for the large amount of Bachmi ruins in the area. Koloph Koloph is a city located amongst the various city-states of the Ceravian Woodlands. Koloph traces its history back to the crusade of Gibrior. When Gibria was colonized, it was known for its original population of monsters and horrors. Many of Gibrior's followers turned back in fear, making their way to the shores of the Midlands. There they formed the city of Koloph. However, despite many calling them cowards, Gibrior, in his wisdom, forgave them, and instructed Koloph to set itself up as a supply port, trading with other Midland cities and then shipping goods to Gibrior. Though Koloph waned in importance when the claiming of Gibria was completed, it still holds close ties to that land and is in many ways considered an unofficial part of it, although its people have their own unique culture that harkens to the pre-national days of the tribe of Gibrior. (Located at 16V) Koyernsk Koyernsk is the capital of the nation of Redtree. It is built along the coast and is constructed from both stone and wood from the massive Blood Trees of the area. Koyernsk is a stout, walled city, nearly impossible to assault from the land. Its building are large and long, families often living together in a single clan building. Koyernsk is also notable for its extensive system of docks, which are often the planning grounds for raids. Koyernsk was originally built as a safe haven for more peaceful sub-tribes, but was invaded and taken over, becoming a mighty fortress-city. (Located at 20S) Lorvane Lorvane is a Mithrassen city located in the east of that nation. It was created to deal in trade from Down the Saltwash and from the Eastern Areas of the Midlands. Culturally, Lorvane is a medley of different human tribes, as opposed to the Royal Capital of Galyntyn, which is firmly in the hands of the Ruling Tribe. Lorvane thus has a reputation in Galyntyn as a "lesser" and culturally weaker city. This is rather an oversimplification - Lorvane is often less organized and at times lawless, but its location on the River Delta assures that it is usually the center for interesting happenings. (Located at 16Q) Luumesti Luumesti is a city built along the eastern coast of the Midlands by the descendants of the followers of Lady Athesium. It is fairly ancient, having existed since the earliest days of the Jovilucian civilization. However, due to its isolated location amongst the Rustwood Hills, it did not see much population until later, when the pre-Coronian naval capabilities began to increase dramatically. Population began to flock to the city, a highway was build through the hills to reach it, and it declared itself a sovereign power in 8670, which it remained until it was incorporated into the Coronian Republic in 9300. Despite the population boom, Luumesti is, in comparison to Farmouth, still a fairly small city. It features a main street that leads down to the shore, with many perpendicular alleys fanning out into the city. A fairly notable feature of this city is its giant bronze depiction of the goddess Joviluu, which stands proudly over the harbor, holding the sun aloft in her hand.(Located at 22R) Maren Maren is the Capital city of the nation of Iolos. It is located on the Eastern Shore of the Longwater Bay and is a bustling port city. It is a closely built city, with many tall buildings and towers. The town is also the center for Iolan politics, as well as business, and there are many palaces, manors and castles here. It has a dual reputation as a city of wonder and excitement but also danger and decadence. (Located at 17O) Havon An ancient city that was built in the Jovilucian heartland long before Coronia existed. In an era where the people of the area considered large cities to be independent sovereign entities, Havon quickly rose in size and power, and was the first Jovilucian political entity to rival Farmouth in the area. In 9300, the city-state willingly joined with the three other powers to form the Coronian Republic. Havon's layout is fairly simple; it features concentric circular streets around an epicenter where a round palace, the seat of local power, sits. The city is one of the least fortified in the republic, due to its central location, and its people are known for their compassion towards outsiders. No one is unwelcome, barring perhaps Abyssals, within the city limits. (Located at 21P) Redgrave Redgrave, located in the most North-Westerly part of Ine, is the Capital of that nation. Compared to other places in Ine, it much more resembles a Redtree City, having been heavily influenced by that nation and still ruled by families that trace their lineage there. It even boasts a district built of Bloodwood. As far as capitals go, Redgrave is only really impressive in its fortifications, being made more as a place of war than of culture. Rymos Rymos is the capital city of Gabria and the largest nation in that country. It is heralded as one of the most beautious and exciting cities in the world. It's architecture is noted for mixing together the excellent craftsmanship and clean lines of Creudyn buildings with the more ornate designs of more northern nations, containing influences that can be traced all the way back to Nilym. From its position on the south of Gabria, Rymos is turned more towards Thogenar than the midlands - Rymos does a busy trade with the Uralom and has a large population of Creudyn living in it. Rymos acts as a key link between Thogenar and the Midlands and the goods that travel there, being a more stable link between the continents than the paths through the Rynhold highlands. (Located at 17AB) Features - Excellent Masonry Sunguard Sunguard is one of the four ancient major cities of Coronia. Built on the grasslands in the northwestern corner of the Jovilucian homeland, its proximity to chaotic, feudal lands drove its founders to construct large, sturdy walls around the settlement. Over the years, it quickly grew in size and influence, and by the 8220s, it was a powerful city-state comparable to the likes of Havon or Farmouth. It remained this way until 9300 when it, along with the other three major Jovilucian city-states, banded together to create the Republic of Coronia. Sunguard is pentagonal in shape, with large watch towers at each corner. The streets radiate out from the central forum, where the seat of power is located, and bisect the walls. The city has two gates: one on the southern wall, and one on the northeastern. Both are only closed in the case of an emergency, but very few escape the sight of the guards when entering. For a short seven-year period from 10,189 to 10,196, Sunguard was the capital of the ill-fated Republic of Sol Virgonia before its recapture by Coronia. (Located at 21R) Tacitus Though not technically part of the Midlands proper, Tacitus rests on a small island off the coast of Coronia, the nation that holds claim to it. Starting out fairly small, it proved vital as a stopping point between Coronia's port cities and Freeport. Slowly, it's population, which came to include humans, Salt Folk, and the bird people of Coronia, continued to grow until, eventually, it was incorporated into Coronia as a major city. Tacitus's infrastructure is rather simple, with a large mercantile base with a relatively small residential center, as very few live on the island and don't own some sort of business, due to the nature of the city's origin. Almost all corners of the island are lined with piers and docks, allowing large amounts of ships to remain docked in the city at a time. (Located at 22N) Tzelnaros Tzelnaros is the Capital of Kalmaen, originally of the Kalmaeni Empire. Comparative to other capitals, it was established very late. This is because, traditionally, the Royalty of Kalmaeni moved from seasonal Encampment to seasonal encampment - from plains, to glades, rivers and seashore as the need suited them. However, Tzelnaros was founded officially by Queen Mora. It was located along the Far River and was both a prosperous trading point and a favoured location of her late husband for tournaments. She had constructed there Castle Tzelni, and had the City of Silk arrayed around it. Over time, cloth tents would be replaced with more permanent structures as Tzelnaros moved from Tournament Ground, to official staging point for the invasions that would herald the rise of Queen Mora's Empire, to a permanent capital that lasts to this day.'' (Located at 14S)'' Ustric Ustric is the Capital of Silvern, located on a riverside location in the heart of the nation. Ustric is a grand, sprawling city that grew up and down the Far River and around the mighty Spearpoint Tower, the traditional dwelling place of the leaders of Silvern. Ustric is equally as important, if not more so, as a road-based hub than as a river based one. It is also the center of Silvernian society, both a counterpoint and reflection of the more rural areas of the nation. (Located at 18R) Varnulas Varnulas is a city located in the center of the island of Gibria. It is the oldest city on the nation, originally founded by Creudyn Settlers. However, prior to the Crusade of Gibrior, it underwent severe decline, soon becoming only a wreckage of the city it had once been. After the Crusade, Varnulas was restored - although today it has largely become Gibrian, many still look to it as a place of heritage of the older, pre-Redtree migration era of the island. (Located at 18Z) '' Vasdulus Vasdulus is the capital of the nation of Uldos. It is located in the middle of a difficult to reach mountain valley - however, despite this, it is equal if not greater than the majority of cities, its very construction being an impressive feat of Engineering. The city is designed in a symmetrical, orderly manner and is often noted for its good maintenance. The city is a major center for the sciences and engineering. The city is also noted for its fine defenses, one end of its valley being cut off by ingeniously built walls. ''(Located at 11S) 'Features - '''The Passwall Vaazoch Vaazoch is the Capital of the nation of Ulkar. It was originally designed as a massive military installation and its strict, clean streets of marble are testament to this, as well as its guarded harbors and ports. Architecturally and culturally, Vaazoch very much turns its back on the continent it is located on and looked towards Thogenar for inspiration, though the cultural accents its location gives it cannot be entirely covered up. (''Located at 13W) -- Geography Category:Geography